Retail Row
'''Retail Row '''is a named location on the Fortnite Battle Royale map. The location can be found in the center of the eastern half of the map in grid H6. The location was introduced in the v1.6 update on September 9th 2017. Retail row has two main halves; the residential half and the commercial half. The residential half only contains houses while the commercial half is mostly stores. Retail Row's commercial half was destroyed by a fireball during the Unvaulting event at the end of Season 8, transforming it into the futuristic Mega Mall. on week 2 of Season X, a rift beacon turned Mega Mall back into Retail Row. On October 13, 2019 at 4:00 AM AEDT, A Black Hole appeared and swallowed the map. Luckily, Retail Row, along with Salty Springs and Pleasant Park survived the event, and were all teleported to the Chapter 2 Map. Buildings * Double colored house * Mini-house * Small broken house * Large broken house * Taco Restaurant * Balcony house * McGuffin's Retail Row * Bass Shop Retail Row * Noms Retail Row * Big Shots Retail Row * Joel's * Vacant Store * Durrr Burger Retail Row (S7-8) * Water tower Description Residential half Retail row has two main halves; the residential half and the commercial half. The residential half only contains houses while the commercial half is mostly stores.The residential half contains 5 houses. The most Northern ones are the Double colored house in the west and Mini-house in the east of the residential half. These houses are connected by a short road which leads to the main road. Small broken house can be found just south of this road on the north side of the main road. Large broken house can be found on the south side of the main road. To the east of Large broken house Balcony House can be found. Commercial half In the commercial half a basketball court can be found to the east of Balcony House. The commercial half has a parking lot in the center with a Taco shop on the west side of this parking lot. To the north and east of this parking lot there's a series of buildings known as the Retail Row Shopping Plaza. The west side of the Northern side of the Plaza is the supermarket, Noms. The central part of the Northern side of the Plaza is a Detective Office. The eastern side of the Northern shops is Big Shots Espresso. To the east of the Northern part of the Plaza, there is a transmission tower surrounded by walls. To the south of this transmission tower the eastern side of the Plaza can be found. The most northern shop in this series of stores is the Bass Shop. The store south of the Bass Shop is a vacant store. To the south of that is McGuffin's. The most southern store in the Eastern side of the Plaza is Joel's. Just south of the Eastern shops the water tower can be found. Stores * Noms * Bass Shop * McGuffin’s Books * Joel’s * BIg Shots Espresso * Tacos * Detective Office Maps Aerial photo In game map Loot map See also: * Greasy Grove * Salty Springs * Tilted Towers * Pleasant Park * Container Yard * Trailer Park * Salty Factory * Locations * Stores * Buildings * Noms * Tacos * Outdoor Adventure Store * Big Shots Espresso * Joel's Bar * Durrr Burger * Uncle Pete's Pizza Pit __FORCETOC__ Category:Locations Category:Retail Row